ONE MINUTE MELEE: Cierra vs Remilia Scarlet
Cierra vs Remilia Scarlet is ahomeschoolingroudon's 5th One MInute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Cierra from Riviera The Promised Land against Remilia Scarlet from Touhou Project. Description The Scarlet Witch battles The Scarlet Devil! Who will come out on top? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Scarlet Devil Mansion Midnight It was a peaceful night for the Scarlet Devil Mansion, it all seemed just fine..until it was shown to be the Blood Moon out. Unfortunately, one soul had the misfortune of being near the SDM. A young girl, witch. Wearing a revealing, red dress. The Scarlet Witch, Cierra. “What’s, with the screaming from there?” she asked. The screaming, was from the owner of the SDM. She then jumped out of the window, and stared at Cierra. “The moon tonight is red..you will know death..” she said, the owner revealed to be Remilia Scarlet. Cierra raised her eyebrow, she didn’t believe Remilia was a threat. Remilia entered a fighting stance, “So, a fight is how it’s gonna have to be hm?” Cierra asked. Cierra drew a Flame Whip Prepare to strike.. NOW! Cierra swung her Flame Whip repeatedly at Remilia, she tried to avoid but was struck in the head, Rem slid back and clenched her fist. Rem began to activate spellcards “Spear of Gugnir” Remilia raised her hands up and began creating a spear, Cierra stumbled back as Remilia fired the spear. “This girl is kinda crazy..but they don’t call me the Scarlet Witch for nothing!“ Cierra thought, “Burning lash!!” she shouted. Cierra’s Flame Whip erupted into flames as she swung at Rem, Cierra was struck in the shoulder by Remilia’s Spear and Rem was struck in the back. Remilia, in anger slammed her foot down “You’re starting to make me mad!” she shouted. She, wasn’t pleased with Cierra to say the least. Remilia fired a Danmaku and sent Cierra flying into a tree. “Jeez, you’re..really, savage..” Cierra muttered under her breath, Remilia didn’t hear, and probably didn’t care as she uprooted the tree Cierra was into and bashed it into the ground. Remilia shouted and sent a demon after Cierra. Cierra, battered and beaten down slowly got up and got out the Salamander Rod. “I, will show you the power of magic..!” she said, weakly. “Calamity Flare!” within seconds the demon was engulfed in flames and the flames directly began approaching Remilia, she quickly used another spell card “Miserable Fate” A bunch of, chain-like projectiles managed to put out the fire, however. Cierra just finished eating a Dragon Steak, she was back to normal with any significant damage done, gone. “You’ve been toyed with!” Cierra taunted. Remilia Scarlet was, pissed. She grabbed Cierra by the throat, and gazed into her eyes. Menacingly, Cierra swung her Iron Sword at her, but Remilia transformed into a bat and avoided the attack. Suddenly, Remilia couldn’t move. She was, chained. Cierra stuck Remilia still with the Thunder Chain, she transformed back but it was no good. “Let, me go!” she exclaimed, Cierra didn’t respond as she prepared one final attack “Holy Blast!” she exclaimed, a holy energy blast fired from her hands and was being launched right at Remilia, Remilia tugged on the chain but, it was of no use as the Blast hit her, it didn’t kill her however. But made her unable to fight back. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Ci-''' As Cierra was on the winner’s podium, suddenly the entirety of the surrounding area began to glow red, Remilia Scarlet bursted through the wall and began manipulating fate. “Y-you’re kidding!!” Cierra shouted, Remilia made Cierra fade-out of the winner’s podium, and on the deserted battlefield. Remilia may have cheated, but she still claimed victory '''..Remilia Scarlet.Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees